


Pet me too!

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon-ish, Daniel's TMI, M/M, Park Max, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: A shameless smut based on Daniel's TMI in Amigo TV about him frequenting to Jihoon's room /because he plays with Max and *talks* to Jihoon.





	Pet me too!

“Aahh!! Hyuuung~”

“Shit, Jihoon-ah I'm close...”

“Inside, hyung. Inside.”

“Uuuuggghhh...”

With one last thrust, Daniel fills Jihoon's insides with his liquid and plops his body down on top of the younger boy.

As they settle and their breaths become stable, Jihoon pushed Daniel off his body.

“Ah hyung! You said we'll just play games! How did this happen?”

“Don't tell me you didn't like it today? Was I rough? Want to go again?” Daniel teased.

“Stop! You pervert!”

This is the scene almost every time the members have time to have a break between schedules. Daniel would ask Jihoon to play games – to be fair, they would play games for real but they always end up having sex right after.

Woojin even wonders why Daniel can't just ask to switch rooms with him instead.

“Jihoon will get tired of me.” Daniel reasoned which earned a rolling eyes from the kid with the snaggletooth.

“Can you ask Woojin to just sleep on my bed tonight? I want to cuddle.”

“Why don't you tell himself yourself?!”

“He won't let me. It has to come from you.”

“You're older and bigger than him?”

“Please baby?”

“Ugh!” Jihoon groans but holds his phone up to text his roommate.

“I love you.” Daniel then clings onto him, still naked.

“What a big puppy.”

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon got a dog.” Seongwu said lifelessly.

“A what?”

“Didn’t he tell you? He went out to the pet store to get his new friend. It's cute but he won't let me touch him.”

“W-what?”

Don't get Daniel wrong. He may be a cat lover but he has no issues with dogs. He finds them cute but cats are just cuter for him. But Jihoon getting a puppy means danger to him. HE can only be Jihoon's puppy!

“H-hey where are you going?” Seongwoo exclaimed.

Daniel did not respond and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel won't deny that Max is indeed cute. Ori and Jjang are small but he claims that max is smaller. If he's to be honest, the sight of Jihoon holding Max is beautiful. It feels so domestic as if he's already imagining living with Jihoon together in one house, with their pets as their sons and daughters.

But apart from that feeling, he is jealous. He haven’t been to Jihoon's room ever since Max came. They haven’t done ‘it' either for weeks now!

Whenever Daniel asks if he can come to his room to play games or just talk, Jihoon would tell him he's busy playing with his puppy, tired of playing with Max or the latter is sleeping and he needs the room to be as quiet as possible.

“Max is a dog! Why does he need a whole room to sleep??” Daniel complains to Woojin which only shrugged in return.

“You know how hard it is to deal with Park Jihoon. Why are you even surprised, hyung?” Woojin said.

“Just say you miss doing Jihoon and shut up.” Seongwoo inserts.

“T-that's not...”

“Hyung it's okay to take a break from it sometimes. He's just excited about Max since he's new. He'll get over it.”

“I told you it's not that!”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon once bring Max to one of their shows and lets the staff take care of him backstage.

During their break, the members gather around to play with the puppy.

“Jihoon-ssi...” the coordi called.

“Yes!” Jihoon answered.

“Jisung hyung look after Max for me...don't teach my kid bad things, got it?”

“Ya! Is that how you talk to your hyung?”

Jihoon only gave him the eye and followed his make-up artist.

Daniel happens to be near the scene and slides his seat to Jisung and Max after Jihoon left.

“I don't get why Jihoon is so protective of Max...” He pouts.

“You’re just jealous, Kang Daniel.”

“I'm not jealous of a dog!”

“Think you can fool me with that?”

Before Daniel can defend himself from the accusation, the hairstylist called Jisung name for his turn leaving him with Max alone.

“Ya. Even if you’re Jihoon's boyfriend, he won't forgive you if something happens to Max, understood?”

“What do you think I'll do to him?”

“Just don’t do something stupid, okay?”

Jisung waves his hand and finally leaves to get his hair done.

Daniel looks at Max who was also looking at him.

“What are you looking at?”

It's not like he's expecting a response from the dog but Daniel paused just in case.

“I know you’re cute but I know what you’re doing...”

Max bites his toy and swings it around.

“...you're taking my Jihoon away from me, huh?”

Then the toy went to his direction and Max cutely skips to fetch it.

“You like playing with this?” Daniel said as he grabbed the toy and hangs it in the air.

Max waggled his tails expectantly while look at the toy. Amused at the adorable puppy, Daniel swings it around while Max follows it.

“You’re really cute. Just like your owner.” Daniel said and pets the young schnauzer.

“Niel hyung?”

“Oh Jihoon-ah.”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing with Max?”

“Oh...” Jihoon then chuckles.

“Why?”

“Nothing. It's just cute. A big Samoyed and a schnauzer playing together.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel pouts.

“Nothing. You can come and play with Max in our room anytime, hyung.”

And an idea popped up in Daniel's head. The only thing that's left is to test it out later.

“Really?”

“Of course!”

 

 

 

 

 

*knock knock*

 

“Jihoon-ah?”

“Oh hyung? Wait!”

The door's locks clicked from behind Jihoon appeared wearing a sleeveless top and a basketball shorts.

Daniel smiles and thinks Jihoon is really charming even in his casual – too casual clothes.

“Why are you here? Do you need anything?”

“I came to play with Max.”

“Max? But he's already sleeping?”

“He is? He must be tired from today. Can I just come and check on him then?”

“O-okay? I guess?”

 

 

 

“Look at him all curled up in his sleep.” Daniel coos.

“Cute, isn’t he?”

“Right. Just like his owner.”

Jihoon snorts at his cheesy line.

Jihoon sits down on the floor and cleans Max’s toys around him which Daniel followed suit immediately.

He looks at Jihoon intently.

“Why are you looking at me like that, hyung?”

“Can you pet me too?”

“P-pet…you..?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you tell me I’m a Samoyed?”

“It’s not just me. People tell you that you resemble a Samoyed!”

“Pet me too then.”

Daniel closed his eyes and held his chin up giving Jihoon the sign that he wants the younger’s hand on it.

Giving up, Jihoon sighs and says “You really think the weirdest things, hyung.”

He then placed his fingers under Daniel’s chin and rubbed them like how a person would rub a pet’s.

Daniel smiled in amusement. “I’m too handsome for a Samoyed, am I?”

“Sure, hyung.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

Daniel started lowering his chin slowly until his lips caught one of Jihoon’s fingers.

“W-what…” Jihoon said, shocked.

Feeling victorious, Daniel smirked and started sucking on Jihoon’s index finger.

“H-hyung…w-what are you…”

Daniel grabbed Jihoon’s wrist making sure he can’t retract his arms and the finger stays inside his mouth. He pushes and pulls so the digit would come in and out.

“S-stop—“

When Jihoon tried to protest, Daniel yanked the younger’s arm making him stumble towards and immediately catch his lips with his.

Jihoon tried to resist but wanting to dominate the younger, Daniel placed his hand on Jihoon’s nape trapping him in the kiss.

Jihoon moaned as Daniel tried to enter his cave but breaks in right after leaving trails of saliva between their lips. He smirked as he sees his flustered boyfriend with his face all red.

“Hyung! We can’t do this now! Max is sleeping!” Jihoon hissed, making sure it won’t be loud enough to wake his puppy.

“Why? We won’t be noisy.” Daniel said slightly pushing Jihoon down to lie down on his back.

“Hyung no…”

But Jihoon was too late. Daniel silenced him with his mouth and pins Jihoon’s arms on the floor.

Luckily Jihoon lets him in when he attempted to enter with his tongue again. Finally feeling the pleasure, Daniel’s hand went inside the younger’s shirt and started playing with the nipples.

“Mmmmhh…” Jihoon moans.

This time, he is sure that he has succeeded in seducing Park Jihoon but Daniel wants to keep the teasing. Using his knee, he nudges Jihoon’s private part and started rubbing it slowly.

“Oh no, Jihoon-ah. What should we do? You’re already hard.”

“I seriously hate you, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel chuckled as a response and leans back in for another kiss, still keeping his hand and knee busy as well.

Jihoon starts moving as well by touching Daniel’s body in some parts; his neck, his back going down to his butt, squeezing them and goes to the elder’s length. He pulls the garter of Daniel’s shorts and slides his hand in until he can fully wrap the member in his hand and started rubbing slowly.

“Shit, Jihoon-ah…”

The younger finally gathers the strength to push Daniel and switch their positions.

“Hyung, lean your back to the edge of the bed.”

Daniel was confused but complied anyway. Daniel is now in a sitting position when Jihoon stood up and tugged his shorts down revealing his pinkish member.

Daniel’s eyes blinked fast at the sight. It’s not the first time he sees this but he always amazes himself whenever Jihoon shows any part of his body to him. Everything about him is so beautiful, even this part, he thinks.

The latter tugged Daniel’s shorts as well and went down on all fours with his face closing in to the older boy’s length.

Jihoon wrapped his hand around Daniel’s shaft and locked gazes with him as he starts to rub on it slowly. Without tearing their eyes away from each other, the younger went in and take Daniel in his mouth. The latter threw his head back at the pleasure.

“Shit, Hoon-ah. Your mouth feels so good. Aaahhh~” Daniel whispered remembering the fact not to wake up Max – which by the way, he still thinks is ridiculous.

Jihoon picked up his pace and deep throats at intervals.

“Shiiitt…” Daniel cursed.

Jihoon looks so gorgeous down there, extremely sexy and hot with his mouth all wet while sucking on his member. But Daniel wants more than Jihoon’s mouth so he catches the latter’s face making him stop. A loud pop sound came out when he lift the younger’s face up detaching it from his throbbing length covered in Jihoon’s saliva.

“Hoon-ah, I want to put it in.”

“Mmmkay, hyung.” Jihoon said and wipes the sides of his lips.

Daniel tried to stand up so they can find a better position but Jihoon’s hand flew to his chest stopping him.

“Just sit down…”

“W-what…”

Jihoon went and spread his legs while his hand held Daniel’s member again placing the head in front of his hole.

_We’re doing this while sitting. Holy—_

Jihoon then slowly goes down inserting Daniel into him.

“Hyu…hyuunngg…”

“Shit, Jihoon-ah…”

Jihoon went deep as he finally settles in Daniel’s lap, wrapping his arms around the latter’s neck as he catches his breath.

“Okay…okay it’s all in, Hoon-ah. You okay?”

“Y-yes, hyung…”

“Move?”

Jihoon nods in Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel starts pulling out and pushing in slowly.

“Jihoon-ah, I love how you’re always so tight…”

“Tch, that again!”

Daniel chuckled “Okay, okay. You’re so cute.”

Then he started thrusting again though it was a new position they have never tried so he kind of struggled at first but picked up his pace after getting used to it.

“Aaahh hyung…” Jihoon moans as he bounces from Daniel’s lap.

“Shit, Jihoon-ah…”

This time, Jihoon goes in to attach his lips onto the younger to muffle their moans and keep them at minimal.

A few more thrusting and moaning, ass squeezing and tongue linking, Daniel can feel something coming from his lower stomach.

“J-Jihoon-ah…I’m—“

“Inside, hyung.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes! Fill me in, hyung. Please.”

“O-kay…hhnnngggg”

“Aaahhh~”

 

 

 

 

 

After cleaning themselves, they lay down on Jihoon’s bed with Daniel’s face all snuck up in Jihoon’s neck.

“Hyung, tell me honestly…”

“What?”

“You didn’t come here to play with Max didn’t you?”

“At first I did, but he was sleeping so…”

“You’d still do it anyway even he’s not sleeping, do you?”

“Was I too obvious?”

“Ah seriously, Kang Daniel!”

“What! I just miss you so much!”

“Oooww what should I do with you, really?”

“You have to give your Samoyed some attention, too! Pet me sometimes.” Daniel chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I'm sorry if this was lame. Why do I do these things? I'm a bad person HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't what I hyped up in twt but yeah please tell me in the comments how this thing went for you...
> 
> Anyway, we're still celebrating nielwink month and we are fed! I am happy! Also please stream Spring Breeze MV and buy digital albums as well. Vote Wanna One everywhere they're nominated! :>
> 
> ~~~


End file.
